Know How to Party
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: Katara attends a business party for her dad. But when Katara meets the host of the event, things change. This is a modern au. No powers. Zutara and smut. Need I say more?
1. Know How to Party 1

A/N: This is my very first fanfic! Please let me know what you think! Also I do not own any of the Avatar the Last Airbender Characters.

Katara stepped into the large conference room of The Phoenix Hotel with Sokka next to her. She took a deep breath in at the gold decorated ballroom. "The Firelords sure know how to party." Sokka whispered before they took their descend. Katara could only nod her baby blue dress made her feel almost out of place.

There was a large black marble dance floor and light music on. There were high tables with red silk tablecloths. Gold center pieces sparkled in the orange mood lighting that swept the room. Large red and gold curtains covered the windows. It all screamed "dark and luxurious".

Many people fluttered around with tall champagne flutes. Her eyes caught a dark navy suit and her dad waved them over. "Sokka, come…" she turned to where Sokka was standing to see he was already halfway to the long buffet table. Sokka.

Katara turned back and picked up the long hem of the sparkling blue dress. She loved the dress and wore it special for tonight. It was a long dress with long sleeves and every inch of it sparkled. One problem. It was backless. Backless bras were a pain.

"Ah, Katara." Hakoda put his hand on her shoulder. "I would like you to meet Ozai Firelord, the owner of this fine establishment."

She extended her hand to the tall man dressed in all black with a bright red silk tie that seemed to match the tablecloths. "Ozai this is my youngest, Katara. The soon to be CEO of Southern Water Resorts."

Her dad beamed. He was so proud one of his children had decided to take over. And her young age of 22 had her at the top of The 25 Richest Under 25 list.

Ozai shook her hand and smiled. Before he turned and two people around her age were busy arguing. Ozai cleared his throat. "Katara, this is my daughter, Azula."

Azula smirked and held out her hand. She was really pretty. Her dark black hair was pulled back into a high bun with two curls framing her face. She wore a sheath dress with red details that covered her intimates. Katara blinked. She thought that her backless dress was risky for a gala. Azula winked, "Enchante."

"Same." Katara smiled back.

Ozai motioned the other to step forward with annoyance. "My eldest, Zuko."

The first thing she noticed was his golden eyes. The orange light swept over him and she swore hell had lost a devil.

Standing almost a head taller than her decked in all black with a deep maroon tie. Gold thread edged the suits' collar and a small golden pocket hanky. By the time her eyes landed back on his the smirk his sister wore was copied on to his face. But here it was so much more handsome. It gave her a glimpse at the white teeth. Her eyes wandered farther up and stopped at the red scar covering his left eye. Messy black strands covered most of it.

"Nice to meet you." Mmm. She could get used to that voice.

"Same." She gave her best flirtatious smile. But felt like a dork and lowered her smile into a business grin. Or so she hoped.

Zuko trapped her fingers and he held her gaze. This girl was gorgeous. Sparkling in a light blue. It contrasted against everything in the room. Her hair was half pulled back showing her impossibly blue eyes. He couldn't help the small tug on the right side of his lips. He looked down to the white and tanned skin still together.

"Allow me a dance?" Zuko slightly tugged her hand and gestured to the black marble which had a few couples.

"Oh no," Katara began to pull her hand away, "I don't…"

"Katara is a great dancer." Hakoda pushed at his daughter to follow Zuko.

Katara looked around a few times for Sokka to come rescue her before finally settling she would have to go with the handsome man.

Zuko slid them to a side of the floor. His hand placed on her lower back and a small gasp came from her when skin met skin. He couldn't help the smile that came. He lifted her other hand in his and pulled her close to him.

"So Kat," Zuko chuckled when her eyes went to slits. "Soon to be CEO?"

She rolled her eyes at this. "Zuko, as much as I love business talk…" she adjusted her hand on his upper arm to his shoulder. "it's Saturday and if it wasn't such a big deal for dad. I wouldn't be here."

"What, did you have a better offer?"

"Maybe…" She shrugged.

"Boyfriend?"

"What?! No!" she shook her head and her eyebrows furrowed.

Zuko felt… relieved? Zuko just nodded and swayed her to the beat. He ran his thumb over the small bump of her spin. He felt small goosebumps ghost her skin.

"But my friend's birthday was tonight." She brushed invisible lint from his shoulder.

His fingers scraped across her skin and closed into a fist. She looked up to see he wasn't looking at her but at something over the left of her shoulder. She tried to look but he had spun her and she couldn't look over his shoulder.

"You okay?" Her brows knitted together again and he seemed to slump which made his face inches from hers.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked he seemed to pull her closer. "The penthouse has a great view of the city."

His mouth was centimeters from hers. "But we just started…" his eyes flickered to something behind her and she was going to look over her shoulder but he dropped her hand, cupped her cheek and kissed her.

Katara's eyes widened when she felt the heat touch her lips. His eyelashes were a dark brown and the other was a beautiful red this close. His hand tilted her chin upward and her eyes slipped close. She leaned into him and gently took the lapels of his suit jacket between her fingers. Lips slipped over lips and a small gasp escaped her when his hand slid from chin and joined his other hand on her back. One hand was placed between her shoulder blades the other skimming the skin above the fabric that covered her backside.

He pulled back after a few seconds and blue orbs had turned into a midnight color. His eyes looked down to her pink swollen lips and he took a deep breath in.

"Why did you…" Katara had begun and he started pulling her off the dance floor. She tripped once on her hem before grabbing it and picking up her pace following Zuko. "Zuko, slow down!"

He ignored her. And all but flew from the conference room to the lobby. Of course she would show up. Why couldn't she just leave it alone? Agni, it had been a year since they broke up. Zuko slowed as they finally made it to the elevators.

Katara was out of breath due to the kiss and fast walking. Zuko was leaned against the the wall and pressed a button. He began loosening his tie. The elevator dinged and he grabbed her hand one last time and pulled her into it. With one finger over the scanner he pressed the penthouse button.

Katara touched her lips. Zuko pulled her fingers away from them. "Sorry about that."

Katara pushed him away causing him to stumble and hit the wall. "Why the hell would you do that!?"

Zuko scrambled and pushed so he was standing inches from her again. "You weren't complaining…"

Katara opened and closed her mouth before she pushed her finger into his chest and stood on her tip toes. "Well it's not like you gave me room to!"

Zuko wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands like he hand on the dance floor. Except his hand that was on her lower back went lower and cupped the underside of her ass. Katara gasped and pushed in his arms. "We could kiss again…"

"Why would I ever want to do that!?" she pushed against him again and as the door opened they were tripping over each other and finally stumbled to the floor.

Zuko had his back pressed to the floor and Katara was sprawled across him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" she pulled herself up causing him to groan as she pushed off his chest. She raised so she was straddled on his right thigh. She crossed her arms over her chests. "No wait. I'm not."

He glanced up at her before folding his arms behind his head. "Mhmm." Her eyes glanced down to how they were sitting.

"You're insufferable!" She pushed off him and stomped back towards the elevator.

He quickly rose and grabbed her. "No please, Kat." She stopped with his hand clasped to her wrist. "Please," she turned and looked at the sincerity in his eyes. "it's too crowded down there." He pulled at her hand. "I'm not ready to go back."

Katara allowed him to pull her into the large penthouse room. She glanced around the modern decorated apartment. Dark cherrywood flooring with dark grey walls. Cream and red sprinkled here and there. It was gorgeous. She slipped her heels off and patted to the floor to ceiling windows.

Zuko made his way to the kitchen and popped the top off two beers before coming out to the living room.

Katara's dress sparkled in the low light. She looked like an angel in the room. And again the contrast between her dress and her skin made him bite his lower lip. He cleared his throat and she turned to him. Her fingers were twisting together. "You were right. Best view of the city."

Zuko handed her a beer and walked a little way to open the door to the balcony. He nodded for her to walk out the door. Katara took the hint and stepped out. He followed her and when he reached the glass railing he leaned his forearms against it. Taking a deep swig from the bottle.

Katara followed suit. She lowered the bottle and sighed. "So who is she?"

"Huh?" Zuko looked to her.

"The girl who you kissed me to make jealous." Katara took a deep swig. "No one," she gulped, "Just kisses someone out of the blue without a reason."

Zuko took a drink. He rolled the bottle in his hands. "And why not?"

"So who is she?" Katara turned and leaned her back against the railing. She casually took another drink and her eyes met his over the bottle.

"Ex girlfriend." He huffed and took another deep gulp. "So you think there always has to be a reason to kiss someone?"

"She dump you or?" Katara scratched at her half empty bottle. The buzz was beginning to make her feel more relaxed.

"Which time?" Zuko gave a light chuckle and he saw her lips turn up. His beer only had a few drinks left. Katara shook her head and took another drink. "Nah, I did. There was a lot of misunderstandings."

She only nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. After a few minutes and a couple of drinks from her bottle. "I… I didn't mind." She bit her bottom lip.

His eyes blinked a few times then realized what she was talking about. "yeah?"

She nodded and pushed herself off the railing to turn back around stepping closer to Zuko "I mean you're not a bad kisser."

He turned to the busy city below them. Zuko scooted closer to her. "You ain't so bad yourself, Kat."

She brought down her empty bottle and gave nudged his arm. "Aw thanks."

He took her bottle and turned back to go inside. She followed and padded to the black cloth couch and tucked her feet under her. He placed the bottles on the counter. "So a guy can kiss you whenever and you wouldn't mind."

She shrugged and scratched the back of her neck. "You kinda took me by surprise."

Zuko walked to the couch and leaned over the back and caught her wrist before lightly rubbing the back of her neck. She sighed and sat back on the couch. He rubbed down her shoulders. He paused for a half second and she tilted her head back. Her neck exposed and he leaned down and kissed it.

Katara threaded her fingers into his hair. Her felt the vibrations of her soft moan on his lips. He ran his nose along her jaw and she let out a small breath tickling the hair that fell over his forehead. She tilted her head and forced his lips to her.

At this point it was war. Lips slipped over lips. Fingers toyed with hair and his skimmed her neck and rubbed and her collarbone through the rough sparkles.

She sighed as his tongue ran over her bottom lip and both hand skimmed to her breasts. Her left hand slid down his arm to his fingers. She pushed his fingers to curve around her breast.

He growled as the soft globe was pressed into his hand. She pulled away and turned in the couch so she was sitting on her knees. She pushed the lapels of his suit jacket open and off his shoulders. Her fingers quickly worked at the black buttons of his shirt. He held her wrists when she reached his navel.

"Katara." He pulled her hands away. Her blue eyes almost looked sad. She sat back and looked at her hands.

"No, you're right." She shrugged and climbed off the couch. "I mean kissing is totally fine... well other things are you know fine too…" she walked to the kitchen counter. "I mean why does it always have to be complicated? Why can't two people just…"

"Fuck?" Zuko walked over and leaned on the counter next to her.

Katara shrugged. "Yeah?" She took a deep breath now even a little nervous. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Wait... you mean us?"

She nodded and lifted her arm unzipping the gown. And shrugged off her dress. It fell to a sparkling puddle at her feet. She stepped from her dress in a matching set of light blue and walked to him with her hand out. "Deal?"

"Deal." He grabbed her hand and shook it once before pulling her to him and turned her so her back slid against his chest.

He looked down to see her chest rise and fall. He brushed her chocolate hair to the side. His lips connected to her neck and he gently sucked. She pulled at his hair and pulled her neck away. "One more thing." She rubbed at her neck. "No 'love bites'."

"Fine." He growled and kissed down her shoulder. He pulled the straps of her bra down her arm. He dropped the bra to the floor and kissed down her shoulder blades and a few dark imperfections on her back. He kissed to the middle of her back and kissed each bump of her spine.

Zuko pulled his hands down the small dips of her toned stomach. Katara help guide them down with her own hands. He squated to the floor to get a better view. He watched as his white fingers scraped the tan skin. Lust filled him as his eyes landed on light blue panties. He was really beginning to like this color.

Katara sighed as his fingers slid under the fabric and began to tug them down. The skin to skin contact made her nipples perk up and she quickly covered them with one arm.

He pushed at her hips and she turned. He pressed lips to the small divit by her hip. His fingers cupped her bottom and gave a small squeeze.

Zuko kissed his way slowly back up to her lips. His teeth nipped at the smooth skin beside her belly button. Soft pecks along her torso and he pulled her arm away. Two peaks gave a light bob. His hands cupped each one and his thumbs ran over the darkened pearls.

A surprised hum came from her lips as his tongue touched and teased a small bud. The other was pinched between his thumb and index finger.

Katara glanced down to see dark gold grinning up at her. His teeth scraped the globe and he gently pulled at the nipple in between his fingers. Her fingers pushed through his hair showing more of his pale forehead. She tugged on the strands when he bit lightly on the peak.

His action went straight to her core and she was beginning to feel a small buzz. And it wasn't from the alcohol.

Katara groaned and pulled her body away. She leaned down just slightly and kissed him hard. He rose slowly never breaking the kiss. His hands ran down her back and around to her hips. Her hands finished the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off him. Her fingernails scraped over his collar and to his chest. She leaned back to take a breath and marveled at the color of her skin against his white skin. Pink scratch marks followed her finger tips.

"Come on…" Zuko pulled back and began pulling her towards a door behind him. She felt incredibly naked now. The only thing left was her hairpins.

Zuko quickly worked at his pants and had them open by the time he had Katara sitting on the deep red silk bed. There was a light rose color to her cheeks as she pulled at his open trousers. He stepped forward with the tug.

Katara pulled the fabric at his hips down and he was left in his boxers. A very impatient member was rock hard at the sight of her white teeth bitten into her recently kissed lip.

Katara's eyes lit up at the design on his under shorts. "Do all Firelords wear fire under garments?" she giggled and pulled out the the elastic band at his waist. She began laughing and tilted her head back.

Zuko gave a small grinned but growled and pushed her up on the bed. Her laughter died as she felt his member through the fabric. It grazed up the slit of her open legs, hitting the tight nub.

"Mmmm." Her fingers clenched to his shoulders as he did it again. By the third time up her legs were around his thighs and her left hand traveled down to the shorts. She hooked her fingers in enough when he thrust up the fourth time skin met skin.

Zuko's head fell down to set on her shoulder and he felt her breasts push up into him as she arched. Zuko pushed the shorts the rest of the way down before climbing back over her. This time with a silver square between his fingers.

He looked down at her and her eyebrows knitted together. "Just this once? Its just a fuck?"

She growled and ripped the square from his hand. "Yes," she huffed when she couldn't get it open. "Just fuck me already!"

Her body was thrumming. It had been years since her last time she was on her back. Now that she thought back she hadn't been in this position since her first time which inconveniently had been the last time.

Spirits, had she not had it since freshman year of college? She closed her eyes. 4 years. Spirits she needed this. Katara opened her eyes again.

Her body heated at the sight of Zuko's pale skin between her legs. He was sat back on his knees and beautiful muscles flexed in the golden lighting. He concentrated on his very large member and rolling down the condom.

Katara couldn't help but push herself up on her elbows. His eyes finally flashed to her and there was nothing but lust. "No time like the present." Her annoyance must have been written all over her face.

"Egar?" he smirked at her. He placed himself back over her placing a hand beside her head and his other hand slid to the juncture of her hips.

"4 years…" she whispered. The finger he had prepared to gently rub her stopped, hovering. His eyes widened and his left arm wobbled a bit as he chocked on air.

"I'm sorry… how many years did you just say?"

"4." Katara became uncomfortable as she thought of the last four years she spent focused on college and career and other important adult things. She just took it upon herself to get off.

"Fuck," He began with a gentle flick of his middle finger to her clit. And then teased around it a few times.

"That's what…" she hissed as he flicked his fingers in a fast pace on her swollen nub. Her voice was hushed as she finished. "I've been saying." She felt a high coming as he pressed down harder on the mound. A whimper left her as the first wave passed. Her eyes were shut tight and she fisted her hands into the cool red sheets.

Zuko never let up his pace as he watched her coil under him. Her hair was spread under her and her chest was heaved. Her head was back giving him free access to her neck. He kissed down the cord of her throat. He slowed his pace down with a flick or two more that caused her hips to push up into his hand each time.

"Zuko…" his name tumbled from her lips as another wave of pleasure hit. His lips were grazing the smooth skin of her throat when he pushed his middle digit into her. A small wet noise came from her center and she shivered. He pushed and pulled his finger from the wet core.

His finger curled into her tightening walls. Her hand clamped over his wrist. And when he slid it from her, she sighed. Her eyes finally opened just to see the finger dripping from her juices enter zuko's mouth. Her eyes followed every movement.

She leaned up and pulled the finger from his mouth with a 'pop' and licked her tongue down one side. She could still taste the saltiness of herself.

Zuko could take it no longer after watching her. He leaned back taking her curved hips in his hands and pulling her towards the stiff shaft. She fell back onto the sheets. He had a wild look in his eyes as he pulled her hips up the slope of his thighs.

He watched as white slid into slick pink. He pulled her further to him causing little by little of him to disappear in her. Once he felt like he pulled her as far up as he could he snapped his hips into hers.

Both groaned. Zuko pushed in again without coming back. Causing Katara to slip up further on the bed. Katara cried out before shoving her knuckle between her teeth.

Zuko glanced down to her. 4 years. She had waited FOUR YEARS. He pulled his hips back a few inches before thrusting back in. Katara lifted her hand above her head and touched the head board.

Zuko began to feel a tightening in the small of his stomach. With a few more hard thrusts he added speed. Both of her hands were above her head and her breasts jiggled freely. He clutched at her hips and watched the small bob of each tip.

Katara began pushing back with her hands on the headboard. Her moans got louder with each passing thrust. He wasn't gonna last much longer.

"Kat…" He felt himself nearing the edge. "Katara… I'm…" he drove his hips into her. One more. One more. He grunted and held her hips in place as he pushed into her two more times. He kept her flush against him as he felt himself twitch inside her. Her walls were an unrelentlessly clutching him. A tightening left him.

They were both panting as they looked at each other. Her hair was in a halo around her and her fingers were playing in the ends. Her midnight color eyes were sparkling with happiness. A deep flush was over her face and chest. Her perk breasts were puckered and her flat stomach rose and fell with each heavy breath. Her beautiful curved hips were still connected with his and his hands slid down around to her knees.

He thought she looked like an angel before. Now he knew she was one.

He unhooked her legs from his hips and pulled from her. He slid from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Giving Katara the best view.

She laid there for a few seconds in bliss. Before raising herself up and grabbing a pillow to cover her nakedness.

"Four years?" Zuko's light chuckle came from the bathroom.

"Shut up." Katara rolled her eyes and looked around the room. "Will you go get my stuff from the living room?"

Zuko peeked his head from the bathroom, "Seriously?" she only nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. She heard him shuffle around the bathroom before she saw him in a towel. He was grumbling about something as he walked to the living room.

"Four years…" He muttered as he handed her her items.

"Yes! Now stop saying that like that!" Katara slipped the bra and panties on quickly. She stepped off onto the floor and shimmed into her dress.

"So like what did you do for those four years?" Zuko had put himself back together fairly quickly. He smiled as he straightened his tie.

"You do it yourself." Katara said nonchalantly. She checked her make up in the mirror and smile when little had been messed up. Her hair was a different story. She ran her fingers through it and tried to redo her hair.

Zuko chuckled and held out his hand to her when she was finished. He kissed her fingers and she tutted at him.

"No strings, Firepants." She giggled to herself and pulled her fingers from him. "I've got to go."

He walked her to the elevator and the both stepped in. "I had fun."

"Same." She smiled and checked her reflection in the elevator mirror.

Zuko pulled her to him one last time and kissed her. Katara slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back softly.

There was a pressure change and a ding from the elevator. He let her go with a bright smile. "Untill next time, Ms. Kat." He nodded to her.

She sighed when the doors closed. The brightest smile on her lips.

"Was that Zuko?" Sokka rose an eyebrow at her as he stepped around the corner. Catching Katara stepping off the elevator.

"You know… I think you're right." Katara's smile turned to a smirk as she linked her arm with Sokka. "The Firelords sure know how to party."

Again please comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Know How to Party 2

Katara lifted the box lid to the large gift box. Gold tissue paper wrapped the package inside. A cream card sat on top.

 _Kat_

 _Pick you up at 6:45._

 _Zuko_

 _The benefit dinner?_ Katara wondered and pushed back the paper to see deep garnet colored dress. She pulled out the cropped top it glittered with gold rose designs. The halter was pretty with gold beaded strands looping from the back of the neck to the front. She delicately placed the top aside and pulled out the silk skirt. It had a slit from the gold beaded waistband down the floor length skirt.

 _The dress._ It had to have cost a fortune.

Katara sighed and she fingered the silk, remembering the past few days.

"Ms. Katara,"

Katara straightened her grey suit jacket. She felt very over dressed. Azula was standing in jeans and a red and white polka dot dress shirt.

"it's just Katara." She held out her hand and Azula took it.

"Azula. Follow me." She motioned to the hall to the president's office. "So you'll be staying here of course." She flipped open a folder and continued forward in a fast pace.

Katara's navy heels clicked on the black and white swirled marble. Azula opened the door to two men sitting at the mahogany desk.

Dark denim and black t-shirt clad Zuko was leaned over Ozai who was showing him something on the computer screen.

Zuko's lip immediately twitched up into a smirk. It looked amazing on him. His black hair even seemed messier than two nights ago. It didn't dip over his scarred left eye.

"Kat…" his voice was soft and light. He walked around the desk and stuck out his hand. "So glad to have you back."

Katara smiled and looked to Ozai."Thank you for having me again. We are so glad to have a chance to open another Phoenix in the Southern Water Resort."

Ozai smiled as he stood and motioned to the red cloth chairs in front of him. She stepped around Zuko and sat in the right chair with her leg crossed over the other.

Zuko sat to her left and Azula walked around to stand beside her father. Even in her casual attire both Azula and her father oozed power.

"As much as this is a business trip. Please Katara, enjoy yourself." He slid a brochure to her. "On Friday, we hope to see this lovely agreement by the end of the benefit."

Katara fingered through the brochure with the accommodations of the Phoenix Hotel. There was a small schedule of her next three days on the back. There was only one meeting on Thursday afternoon to go over the official agreement between the hotel and resort chains.

"Sounds good." Katara shut the paper and folded her hands.

Ozai looked to Zuko with a nod. Katara and Azula looked between the exchange.

Zuko stood suddenly. "Katara, Father has agreed to giving you the presidential suite while you stay."

"Oh no." Katara stood and shook her head. She turned to Ozai. "I can just take a standard room."

"Nonsense." Ozai waved her off. "Zuko why don't you escort her to her room." Zuko nodded with a straight face. "And Ms. Katara, enjoy your stay. Everything is on us so please feel at home."

"Thank you, Mr. Firelord. I am sure I will." Katara reached across the desk and shook his hand and turned to the girl next to him. "See you soon, Azula."

"Come on." Zuko's voice sounded rushed. Like this should have ended the moment Katara had entered.

Katara slipped out with Zuko. "Father made reservations tonight at the hotel's restaurant."

Zuko watched as Katara's head shook. "I didn't bring evening wear." She bit her lip. "Well did but its for the benefit on Friday."

"Then just wear that." He shrugged not seeing the problem.

"No," They entered the glittering gold lobby and took a right to the elevators. "Trust me it's a dress for the benefit. It's too poofy." Katara had a small frown. "Dad had picked it out and shoved it into my suit case as I was leaving." Katara face palmed when they stepped into the elevator. "It's the most awful color ever."

Zuko pressed the button for the presidential suites. "You might be able to wear one of Azula's?"

She shook her head to that. "I think I've got something that's not so businessy?" She stepped out as Zuko held the door to the elevator open.

"Alright, here you go." Zuko held out a gold metal card. Katara took it studying the Phoenix symbol on it. She turned to the door and slid the key in the slot. The door opened automatically.

"Nice." She whispered as she walked in. Heels clicking on the dark maghony wood floors. She only caught a glimpse of the room before turning around and looking at Zuko. He was still standing in the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

He gave a slight frown when he noticed her knitted eyebrows. "What? Is there something wrong?" He took a small step in, "I know its smaller than…"

Katara stepped to him giving a breathy laugh. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, no everything is great." She dropped her hand and folded both of her hands in front of her. "I just didn't know why you stayed in the hallway."

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, sorry. I figured you would want to get settled."

"I can do that later." Katara removed the key and stepped through the small sitting room to what she thought would be the bedroom. She pressed open the door and stopped admiring the room. "Woah…"

The walls were a dark red to black ombré color. There was a large decorated headboard to the king sized mattress. It was covered in crimson red silks and gold throw pillows. There was one cream fluffy throw blanket draped over the corner of the bed.

Katara stepped to the blanket and ran her fingers into the soft hairs of the blanket. "Zuko this is beautiful." She was about to turn around when she felt his breath on her ear. Fingers began to play the the hem of her blazer.

"Yeah." Zuko's mind kept conjuring up images of her laying on that cream blanket. _Dark hair spilling off the blanket and onto the red bed sheets. Tanned legs spread open with a wet core waiting for him to devour it. Her body writhing under him after he pushed her past her climax._ He reached around her and unbuttoned the single button on her blazer before opening it and drawing the fabric off her. Navy blue spaghetti straps graced his sights.

Everything seemed to come undone at that point. Katara was turned in his arms and wet kisses were being exchanged. Fingers found hems of each other's tops and stripped away. Zuko fumbled with the zipper of her skirt. He groaned as he left many pecks to her lips. He leaned back to try to get a look. Katara's fingers were quick to help. The skirt slid to the ground and he stepped to her.

His hands rest on her ass and the heated kisses continued. He began lifting her up to climb to the mid of the bed. Her bottom was dropped onto the creamed blanket the hairs tickled the skin of her thighs.

Katara wrapped her legs around his waist. Her tongue was licking across the seam of his lips. "I thought…" she moaned as he began unclasping the bra. She curved her back to help him pull it off her. "This was…" she hummed when his mouth was removed from hers to her right peak. His left fingers were drawing circles around her puckered nipple. "A uhh…" her fingers tangled into his hair. "One time thing."

He released her right peak with a wet 'pop' and licked to the left. His right hand covered her breast giving it multiple different squeezes. She whimpered when his mouth connected to her left dusty bud. He licked around it once before blowing on it. She bit down on her lip. "I know."

She lifted her hips digging her crossed heels into his hips. He hissed as he felt spikes give a light dig to his backside. He leaned back with hands on either side of her head. Her hands dropped one to her chest the other to above her head. "You didn't take off your heels." She shook her head 'no' with a small smile.

"Fuck." He whispered over her. Zuko ran his left hand down her thigh and to the crook of her knee. He rubbed twice the inside of her knee before letting his hand continue to slide up the inside of her leg. He looked between them. Her stomach rising and falling with her breath. The cream blanket contrasted against her tanned thighs. His dark denim jeans unbuttoned and his black boxers poked through. A very hardening member making his presence known.

"Katara." He placed his hand the was traveling up her thigh to her hip. He played at her lace. He began pulling the fabric down. She let her ankles uncross as he pulled the royal blue lace over the navy heels. His fingers danced over her right ankle. "Heels." He half way leaned down and half pulled her leg up to kiss the inside of her ankle. He slid his hands up her calves, "are a very." He kissed her knee and dress up both her knees so the heels dug into the cream blanket. "Very." He kissed the inside of her right thigh placing that leg over his shoulder. "very." He kissed where her thigh met her core lifting this leg over his shoulder.. "Sexy."

Katara arched off the bed when Zuko's lips touched her core. "Ah…" her fingers wrapped into the red sheets. Zuko took one long lick down her slit. "Spirits." She moaned. She felt as his fingers pulled apart her soaking center. His tongue dove in deeper. She had never felt anything so… amazing. It was taking her to her climax way to quickly. "Zu…" His fingers pressed into her as his tongue toyed with her clit. "KO!" He flattened his tongue on her and slowly pulled his head up. His fingers curled into the correct spot that cause her legs bump into his sides. "Uh!"

Zuko let her down slowly. Every time she would slowly come down his tongue would lick her sopping core. He finally gave one last lick before kissing her mound and up to neck. Before falling next to her. "Welcome to the Phoenix Hotel."

Her breathy laugh caused him to give a smile. "Very, very pleased to be here." She slung her arm over her heaving breasts. She looked over to see him blinking up at the ceiling. His white skin was a beautiful contrast to the red under him. "Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

Katara licked her lips and rolled over so she was straddling him. Her naked bum sat on jean clad legs. Her fingers played with the waistband of the jeans. He looked to her in a smile. "Can I ask a question?"

He knitted his eyebrows and folded his hands behind his head. "I guess."

"Why is your dad… Well… Why doesn't he trust you with the company alone?" Katara played with the zipper of his pants. Right above his hard shaft.

"Kat," He shook his head and sat up on his elbows. "That's not really the questions I want you asking me while looking like a goddess who stepped out of the sea."

She nodded and looked between them. Only now noticing the large lump under fingers. She now purposely moved the jean fabric and rub her knuckles down the black cotton. It jumped at the attention. "So then what can I ask you?"

Zuko's fingers bunched into the red silk. "Anything else…" he hissed out. He watched a mischievous grin slide to her face.

"Yeah?" Her fingers began to explore the growing length. "Like why are all the rooms red?"

"Dad's idea. Something about his favorite color." He tried to keep calm when her fingers rubbed at the head.

Katara continued to play with the cotton fabric. "What's your favorite color?"

Zuko closed his eyes. "Kinda partial to light blue, right now."

Katara stopped, "Light blue?"

"Like the…" He pushed himself into her palm. "pair of lace you wore…" Her palm rubbed his member. "at the gala."

"Oh?" Katara began to pull at the jeans. She couldn't take it anymore it was in the way. His hands help shove them down causing part of him to poke out of the lowered waistband.

Zuko saw a lustful glint in her eyes. "I have another question…" Her fingers don't play around this time. They are at the waistband and pulling down. Her eyes met his as her hand wrapped around him.

"Okay?" Zuko gulped. Her fingers tightened around him. She began pumping up and down his shaft.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Her thumb swiped over the pink head. A small string of pre cum connected from her finger to him.

He felt his torso tightened as he couldn't answer her. His focus was on her tanned fingers wrapped around his white shaft. He pushed into her hand.

"Do you like it, Zuko?" She pulled her fingers down in a slight twist.

"Yeah…" He groaned out.

Katara smiled. She felt almost in power and it went straight to her core. She liked being in control. "And do you like this?" Her tongue took one long lick from base to tip. She was only half way when he had moaned out a 'yes'

Her lips wrapped around the tip and gave a light suck. She pulled her mouth off letting her top teeth give a light scrape to the wet top. "What about thi…" Her mouth was opened and down his shaft.

His hands found her hair and pushed her down till he felt her gag. He couldn't even help it. Her tongue was dancing on the underside of his shaft. He really wasn't sure how long he was gonna last.

Katara pulled her head back but let him guide her back down. Never reaching her gag reflex again. She gave light sucks and pulled her head back. Her hand doing a few tight pulls.

Zuko watched as she moved her hand quickly. She stopped and looked at it. Her fingers running over the jumping veins. She ran her thumb along the dark pink tip of him. "Kat…" He growled and she smirked up to him before returning him to her mouth.

It seemed to push him to the very edge this time. His other hand went to the thick chocolate hair. He pushed her down. A small little gag came from her and he pulled her back. She returned tho. Letting the tip of him hit the back of her throat.

He pushed his hips up then. She pulled herself back quickly. She gave a light cough and her eyes were wet. "Sorry…" he gave a light apology and wiped under her eyes.

"I can only swallow so much." She let her mouth back on him. Her hand gave a few tugs. She gave light sucks and he couldn't help but push up his hips. He was getting close. She used her free hand and pushed it down on his thigh as she lowered her mouth onto him. He felt the tip touch her throat. A moan came from her throat and vibrated him.

He threw his head back and couldn't help the moan that came from him. He was so close. Her tongue was playing up and down him. And with one last suck from Katara's lips he buckled under her. "Agni."

She gagged at the sudden fullness in her mouth but she could feel the ticking of the thick vein. He was very close. She let him hold her to him as he slid and out of her lips.

"Ahh!" He hissed out and she tasted a salty string in the back of her throat.

In surprise, she pulled back one string landed on her tongue. The next two landed on her nose and chin. She cupped her mouth back over the tip. She swallowed but it was too much and dribbled out her mouth and around her fingers.

Zuko opened his eyes as he came down from his high. Katara was licking the tip. A small white string next to her nose under her left eye. He swiped it from her face with his thumb.

She gave a light giggle. "I'll take that as a yes." She brushed at the rest off her face and hand on the shifted silk sheet.

Zuko raised up and kissed her. The taste of each other mingling in their kiss. She moan into the kiss but pushed at his shoulders. Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist. He let her lips be removed from his. "Dinners at 6 tonight."

"Zuko we can't do this again." Katara held his head between her hands. "That was the last time."

Zuko nodded. "I know." He let his fingers run over her smooth skin. "Last time."

"Zuko…" She pushed herself off him. She slid off the bed and began throwing his items to him. She slid up the royal blue undies. "You need to go. I only have 45 minutes to get ready."

"Kat." Zuko pulled on his jeans over her boxers. He held out her bra. She turned and clasped it back around her body. "I…" Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes met his. "if you're late it's fine."

Katara nodded and let him out of her room. He turned and kissed her. She let him deepen the kiss for a few moments before she felt it was hard to breathe. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed. "Zuko. I only have like 40 minutes left."

Zuko pecked a kiss to her lips again. He was addicted. Very addicted. He pulled back and let her fingers fall from his chest. "39 minutes."

He stepped to the elevator and as soon as it opened he stepped in with a huge sigh.

Oh gosh thank you all for reading! And for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!

This story was originally only going to be one shot. _BUT_ I got inspired. There may only be like 3 or 4 chapters.

Also I will not be doing all of smut week next week but I do have a few. So stay tuned.

Again thanks for reading and commenting!


	3. Know How to Party 3

Zuko tapped on his phone to make reservations for dinner tonight when he heard Katara 'humph' for like the thousandth time.

He was looking for the perfect place to celebrate. After last night's dinner with dad, he knew it only came down to the tiny signature which her father would sign. Then the business meeting that happened an hour ago, the contract was definitely going to be signed. Everything had complimented both the price of the renovation of the previous owner's hotel to the new income to the Southern Water Resort.

He looked up when her heard the turn of a door knob. She exited the dressing room in a short hot pink dress. Her hands were on her hips and she all but glared at him. The dress was hugging everything. There was a light chocolate that peaked from the keyhole of the dress. It was very short and hugged her rear as she spun around to look in the mirror behind her. She wiggled her butt and tried to pull the fabric down.

"Where the heck did you find this dress?" she pulled at the fabric wrapped close to her stomach. "The little girls?"

Zuko shrugged but continued to admire the curves.

Katara looked at him once more before huffing and going back into the dressing room. "I can just wear one of my outfits." She yelled out. A loud thud came from the room along with a quiet "ouch."

Zuko stood and walked to the outside of her dressing room. "Because we both know you don't want to wear a business suit to this party."

"I could wear the … ow ow ow… could wear the one dad packed… Ow!"

Zuko slightly chuckled and knocked on the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he heard her sigh.

"I got us reservations for the Jasmine Dragon." He said as he leaned against the wall beside the door. He looked up to see a woman pouting at him. He smile but she shook her head and walked away.

"Isn't that like… gosh dang it!" he heard another few bumps. She was silent for a few minutes but he could hear her mumbling. After a huff she asked "Zuko?"

"Yeah?" He answered and turned his head to the door.

"Don't laugh."

"Promise." He had already began to feel laughter bubble up.

She sighed and after a few fumblings she continued. "I'm stuck."

Zuko bit his lip to stop the laughter. "Like in the room?"

Katara sighed again, "No," her voice sounded whiny, "In the dress." Zuko bit down on his knuckle chuckling. "Zuko! This isn't funny!" She smacked the door. "I can't get out of it."

Zuko leaned over to take a few breaths before he saw the door open a few inches and there stood Katara.

The bottom of the dress was bunched at her waist and her navy blue laced panties covered her. Zuko's eyes continued to linger down her long tanned legs.

Katara grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. "Dude, you have to help me get this off!" She was whisper yelling in the small room.

It was very small. A large lit mirror on one side and a bench on the other which was littered with multiple dresses she had discarded. The space was barely enough room for one.

Zuko chuckled at the situation before stepping closer to her. His hand twisted her hips so she was staring at her reflection. He stepped up behind her. He watched as her fingers danced down to his on her hips. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. He lowered his head to her ear. "Raise your hands."

Katara let out a shaky breath as she slowly raised her arms. She sighed as she watched white fingers skim under the pink dress and sprawled over her rib cage. His thumbs gave a light swipe under the fabric of her bra.

Zuko continued to bunch the fabric when it finally all rested under her breasts. He could see the navy blue lace poking from under the hot pink. "Alright." He whispered and caused goosebumps to outbreak on her arms.

She took a breath in and closed her eyes as he lifted the constraining fabric over her breasts and slid it over her arms. She sighed and let her arms drop.

Zuko flung the hot pink mess into the corner with the rest of the dresses. His hands immediately tracing over her body. Fingers sliding against the smooth skin of her thighs. He rubbed his thumb next to her belly button. His mouth attacked her neck. Open kisses traced up and down touching sweet spots. "Open your eyes, Katara."

Blue eyes flashed open. White halos from the mirror light reflected in them. She let out a gasp before sucking back in air quickly. Her eyelids sliding close.

"Nu-uh, keep them open." He rubbed her neck with his nose. He watched as she squeezed them shut but opened them slowly. Her eyes catching on his.

 _Good._ He slid his right hand down between lace and skin. His hand shadowed by the navy lace. Zuko slid his mouth to the curve between her neck and shoulder. Letting his tongue give a few touches to her delicious skin. His left hand rose to her navy lace clad breast. His nonexistent fingernails scraped over the lace.

Katara felt and watched as his hand brought her body to high attention. Teasing her peak through the lace and gently rubbing around her core. Nothing ever pushing her to an edge she knew that she'd have to reach before leaving this dressing room.

Zuko made contact with the swollen bud at her core. Katara's eyes began to slide close. "Keep them open, Kat. I've only just start…"

There was a knock at the door. He felt Katara stiffen in his hands. "Excuse me, but we can not have two people in one changing room."

"Oh sorry, yeah." Katara blushed at being caught but she felt a flick to her center and she all but melted. "Zu…" she moan and put her hands out to either side of the mirror. "We have to…"

Zuko didn't care. His hands were on her tanned skin and they weren't leaving until he felt like they were finished. He continued to rub switching from his index finger to his thumb. She tiny gasp as he sped up his finger. Her ass slid against his hardening member as she positioned herself giving him access to her. A quiet groan escaped him and he gave a light bite to her shoulder.

She closed her eyes in pleasure but felt his hands stop their motions. "Kat, watch me. I want you to see this." He returned to his fast pace. He paused pushing one finger into her. Her eyes popped open at that.

"Men and women can not be in the same dressing room!" Came the annoying voice from the other side of the door.

Zuko curled his finger in her. One of her hands covered her mouth as her eyes locked onto his. He pulled her more towards him so her other hand would slip from the wall. He slid his hand free hand down her arm and intertwined their fingers. He brought her hand back to her bare hip.

"We need you both to exit right now!"

Zuko watched the girl in the mirror with a smirk. She shook her head showing she wasn't ready or done. He continued pushing his finger into her wet core. He added another finger to her and she bit the back of her hand. A whimper came from her throat as he rubbed his palm into her sensitive bud.

Katara felt herself getting close. Very close. Her eyes involuntarily closed. She was could feel that climax. It was right…

Zuko stopped.

Katara's eye opened in a glare. Deep midnight blue met shining gold. Her hand pushed his hand into her. "Don't you fucking stop now."

Zuko chuckled and let his fingers push to that sweet spot. He felt her legs go weak but he wrapped his and her hand around her waist to keep her against him. "You have to keep your eyes open then."

Zuko began pushing his fingers into the spot. Hitting it every single time. Katara's head rolled back on his shoulder but she continued to watch the mirror.

"I will call security if you do not leave now!"

One flick was all it took to have Katara off. He knew that. But to watch her slowly crumble was Zuko's kryptonite right now.

Her hand was back over her mouth because she knew when he finally did push her over that edge she was not going to be quiet. The moans coming from her throat was a testament for that.

Zuko watched her coil into him. He let his palm strike against her one last time. Her core was pulsing around his fingers.

They both watched as her head tilted back and she lost contact with his eyes on the mirror. Her muffled scream let him know he had done just what she had been waiting for. He let his fingers slide from her slit and rub a few more times to her before completely removing his fingers.

Zuko kissed Katara's neck one last time. "I don't like any of these dresses."

"I am asking you one last time to exit the dressing room."

Zuko opened the door with a smirk. "Yes ma'am. Next time just say so."

Katara covered her mouth now in shock and watched from the mirror as he exited the room pulling the door closed behind him. She pulled on her outfit from the business meeting.

It had gone really well. Both sides were really going to benefit from this agreement. Once father signed the contract when he came in tomorrow evening, it would be set in stone. The Phoenix Hotels would be the official hotels in all the resorts. She was feeling very confident.

Katara walked out to see an older lady practically pushing Zuko out the door of her shop. Her angry eyes snapped to Katara. "Get out of my shop!"

Katara opened her mouth to say something but Zuko's voice had cut her off. "Come on, love." He grabbed her around her waist and began pulling her. "Just because this lady hasn't gotten any since Ba Sing Se built the middle ring."

"Why you!?" The lady yelled and Zuko picked up his pace.

"Alright so, next?" Zuko had pulled her along. His arm still slung over her shoulder. His charcoal dress shirt had come untucked from his trousers and the dark red tie hung loosely around his neck. They had walked the whole of downtown.

"I'll just wear the one…" Katara stopped her eyes glued to a dark red two piece dress. It would be perfect. She had never worn something like that before. But the color would be perfect for tomorrow night. She looked at the other dresses in the shop and they all seemed very expensive. She continued walking hoping Zuko would simply follow and not ask questions.

Zuko watched as she looked over the display case. They had done this multiple times. Her looking through windows but deciding against it. But there was one dress that caught his eye. The red one to the far left. _That one_.

"Want to go in and look?"

Katara paused but shook her head. She knew she couldn't afford a dress from there. And there was other shops. "Nah, I think there's other shops up here."

Zuko shoved his hand down into his pockets. He walked alongside her. It was a comfortable silence. He didn't get a lot of those in his lifetime. But for some reason walking with Katara, it was easy.

He looked over to her now. Her blue eyes were darting up and down the strip mall. Her dark hair had been pulled up into a bun. She was a stunning woman.

She was also strong. She did so well to hold herself together today during the meeting. He could see the nerves in her eyes but as soon as the meeting started, they switched to confident. And that was just what she showed the world. But what he had showed her was that she could keep up.

 _One time thing. It had turned into so many more times. She was so gorgeous coming down from that high just a few moments ago. And then her mouth and explorations yesterday... Damn. Okay, Zuko, focus._

Katara stopped and looked in the closest shop. She like the navy ballgown on the left. It had a deep v with a band at the waist and flared to a ballgown. The fabric looked simple but it was elegant.

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him into the shop. An older lady greeted them. Zuko moved to sit on one of the ledges. Katara looked around and with the lady's help she had three dresses including the navy ballgown.

She slipped on a sparkling silver dress. It was pretty with the sweetheart neckline and mermaid bottom. Every inch was highly decorated. Katara looked herself over in the mirror it was pretty and would make a lovely eye catcher.

Katara exited and stood on a dais surrounded by mirrors. The elder lady walked around pulling the dress out. Katara watched as Zuko stood from the window seat to closer to the dressing room. She smiled at him. "So?"

Katara all of the sudden felt nervous as she watched his eyes travel over her body. Sure he had done it before but now it almost seemed special.

She liked he knew her well. Even with the little time they had been with each other. He read her with ease. He even seemed to know how much she wanted that red dress at the other shop. But the shop before that he knew her. He knew right where to get her off.

Katara looked to him again he had his head tilted with a small smile on his lips. "You look like a disco ball."

Her eyes widened and heard the old lady hold back a giggle. She whipped her head around to scold him. "Zuko…"

Zuko shrugged, "She thought it was funny." he looked back down at his phone and resumed scrolling.

"I guess the next one please?" Katara stepped off as the lady nodded.

Katara slid on a two piece dress. It was a pretty emerald color but she didn't like the skirt much. Still she stepped out and listened to the asymmetrical tulle swish around her legs.

Katara didn't even make it to the dais when Zuko shook his head and said: wrong color.

"We have other colors." The lady chimed in.

Zuko titled his head, "What about red?"

The elder lady nodded and ran off. Katara turned around and changed quickly into the navy ballgown. It slid onto her like a glove.

She admired herself in the small mirror before stepping out. Katara lifted the soft fabric and stood on the dais. Another worker walked by and awed at her.

Zuko shifted in his chair and when he looked up he knew she loved this dress. No matter what that lady brought out. This dress was leaving with Katara.

She looked beautiful. Her blue eyes had turned a darker shade and there was a bright smile on her face. And when he whispered her name in awe, it lit up even more.

"So?" She turned towards him, "what do you think?"

Zuko could only smile and nod. She was breathtaking looking at him like that. It made him wish that this was more than a friends with perks on the side type of thing. Because he would buy her a billion and one dresses just so he could have that smile directed towards him.

"Oh honey. That dress was definitely made for you." The lady came back with a dark red dress over her arm. "Would you still like to try this one on?" Katara looked to Zuko and when he nodded she did the same.

Once inside Katara the changing room she slid her fingers across the silk. It was even more beautiful than the other one. Katara slid on the top and watched the glittering gold jewels stop just below her boobs. The back had strings of gold criss crossing across the back. She slipped up the skirt to her waist. It had a long slit up her left side.

Katara stuck out her leg between the slit. Her tanned skin really looked amazing in this. Zuko would love this one.

Taking a deep breath, she exited. The next few moments was like it happened in slow motion. Katara coming closer to the platform and Zuko's head slowly rising up from his phone. It was almost comical to see him do a double take before his eyes wandered down her body. She stood facing the mirrors. Katara struck a small pose with the slit parting over her leg.

Zuko felt his jaw drop. She was drop dead gorgeous. The red was perfect against her skin. Then the slit from high on her thigh to the floor showing off the long leg he loved having wrapped around him.

 _Shit._

Katara turned and cocked a hip. The slit opening and showing off part of her leg. She watched his face change from surprise to happy to lustful. And by the great spirits if she didn't love that last look. There would be no way that if this dress was bought he would be able to keep his hands off her. "So?"

Zuko didn't know what to say. He was speechless. "Woah."

The elder lady laughed. She walked around Katara and nodded approvingly. "I must agree with your boyfriend."

"Oh he's not…"

"We're not…"

Katara and Zuko both chimed in. And blushed when they made slight eye contact. Both turning away from each other. Katara tucked an invisible hair behind her ear and turned back to the lady. "We're not together. Just business partners."

The lady nodded her head and looked between the young couple. The boy had gone back to his phone. "Honey, of the years I have worked I have never seen a young man go speechless like him." She whispered to Katara. She helped Katara back to her dressing room.

Once she left Katara closed the door and looked in the mirror. This was literally the perfect dress. She looked over her shoulder to the blue one. It was just as pretty as the red two piece dress. And as much as she loved both. She couldn't leave here today with both.

The blue one she knew she could wear back home. Maybe even multiple times. But the red one.

The red one.

The red one was the one Zuko loved. She could see it on his face it would be a great dress to wear to this event. But the blue one was more practical and in her price range.

Katara looked at her reflection one last time. She tried not to think about what great things would have come after she wore this dress to the party. She knew that it would definitely not be a one time thing that night.

Katara pulled back on her outfit from earlier and exited the room. The elder lady smiled and went directly for the red dress Katara had hung back up. She stopped the lady,"Actually, I'll be getting the navy one." Katara thought she saw the lady frown for a half of a second before she pulled the blue one out and walked it to the register.

Zuko walked to the register almost with a disappointed look on his face. "what about the red one?"

Katara shrugged. "I like this one more." She lied and swiped her card. "Plus I would need shoes and in order for us to make it to dinner we can't afford to shop around more."

Katara thanked the lady and grabbed the long garment bag. She began walking out the door. Knowing if she turned around at all she would return this and grab the red one.

Katara exited the shop without Zuko. She was well to the next shop when Zuko reached her. "You looked really pretty in that red one."

"Thanks."

"Here," Zuko took the bag away from her and carried it over his shoulder. They began walking back towards the hotel.

They were again silent until Katara had opened the door to her hotel room. "Wear this one tonight." Zuko stopped her as she took the dress from him.

"But this is the one…"

"You planned on wearing tomorrow I know but the Jasmine Dragon has a dress code." Zuko gave a very sly smile. One that showed no teeth.

Katara raised an eyebrow and searched his eyes a long while. Blue flickered back and forth between the gold. "Fine." She didn't give him a goodbye or anything else, just turned and closed the door. She could hear his deep chuckle as she walked away.

…..

Katara lifted the soft fabric and stepped off the elevator to see Zuko leaned against the wall. His head was down and he was furiously typing on his stopped halfway to him. She felt her heart flutter.

Zuko was wearing a navy suit. It fit him perfectly. There was still a dark red tie that hung against his white shirt. And when he finally looked up the gold in his eyes sparkled.

Katara couldn't help the smile that slide to her face. "You clean up nice."

Zuko shoved the phone into his pocket and walked the rest of the way to her. He held out his arm, "You look very nice yourself."

Katara slid her hand into his elbow. He guided her out to the sleek red car out front. She felt her eyes roll and gave a light laugh. She shook her head and whispered, "You forgot the flames."

He smirked, "Nah, those are on the other car." He closed the door and jogged to the other side. Zuko shook his head as he put the car in drive. He sent her a quick smile and let his eyes roam over her quickly before they settled on the road before him. She was something to look at tonight. The dress, however it was possible, made her look taller.

Zuko looked to his watch and stepped on the gas a little more. But he had to look back at his arm. Navy. It was a strange sight to see on himself. His wardrobe contained black, grey and red. The blue, even if it had been so dark blue it was almost black, kept throwing him off.

He wore it just to see her face. And that alone was worth it. She had like this bright smile about her. But she wasn't necessarily smiling. Her arm draped on the armrest and his fingers itched to take hers.

 _But is that an okay thing to do? If they were dating he would just take it. But this wasn't a date. It was a dinner. A celebration dinner. Between soon-to-be co-workers._

Katara felt a warm brush over her knuckles. She felt herself tense slightly but relaxed when he did it again. She glanced between them to see his pinky brush over her knuckles once more. She caught it with hers and linked them. She watched in slight amusement as he looked between their hands to her face and then to the road. She felt a small blush creep up.

 _This is normal, s_ he thought, _just two friends. Having dinner. At a fancy restraunt. It was just pinkies. Linked together. It was just a navy blue suit._ Katara looked over to Zuko. _Just a gorgeous navy blue form fitting suit._ She bit her lip thinking how gorgeous it would look lying on her bedroom floor. _Dear gods…_

Zuko pulled up to a stand alone restaurant. The outside had a waterfall and flames coming from the middle of the pond. Zuko detached his pinky from Katara's and jumped out of the car. He nodded to the valet before opening up Katara's door and holding out his hand.

Her hand was enveloped by white skin. And he gave a slight tug. She as gracefully as she could stepped from the car. Her heels giving light clicks to the stone stairs. Zuko kept his fingers threaded through hers until they reached the hostess booth. He dropped her hand but put it to the small of her back.

She stepped slightly closer to him and smiled as one of the hostesses gave her a nasty look. She followed another host to their table and he pulled out a chair to one of the tables near the wall of windows.

Zuko sat across from Katara and ordered two glasses of champagne. He watched as she shook her head. "We're celebrating. And celebrating means champagne." She gave a light laugh to his theory.

They both were in slight surprise to how easy the dinner had went. Conversation never hit a dull moment. They talked about growing up and families, schooling and activities, funny stories and a few mellow ones.

Katara covered her mouth as she laughed and the waitress took the plates away. "Thank you, Joo Dee." the waitress smiled and walked off quickly.

Zuko's smiled wider as he placed a few large bills to the table and then grasps her hand and again. Much like how it always is with Zuko, she is pulled and slightly jogging behind Zuko. She laughs and tugs on his hand. "Zuko!"

He pulls her down the steps and to the waiting car and once he's in the driver seat and she's buckled. He peels from the restaurant. Zuko looks over to her as she squeals. Her eyes are bright and her smile is sparkling. He rolls down the windows and her hair whips around her.

"Where are we going?" She yells over to him.

"Surprise." He yells back and at the red light he leans and tucks a few hairs behind her ear. Her hand came up to his wrist and he let his right hand to be held.

Katara threaded her fingers. She touched her cheek with her right hand. She knew for sure that she wasn't drunk. Half a champagne flute wasn't even enough to give her a small buzz. But here she was, in the happiest state she's been in since. Well she wasn't even sure. She gave his fingers a slight squeeze in a silent thank you.

Zuko pulled up to a park, he jumped out and opened Katara's door. She allowed him to take her hand again as they walked along a fairy lighted garden walkway.

They were quiet and again he was almost thankful for it. He could clearly hear his own thoughts. Of course most of his thoughts were on the beautiful girl who had stepped closer to him and had her head against his shoulder and her other hand held onto his arm.

He looked down to her. Her eyelids were closed and he let himself admire her. _No. No. Stop there. This is just a celebration. No getting attached._ He tensed up by accident and her eyes looked up to him. They were a lovely questioning blue.

He took her farther into the gardens. The smell of fire lilies coated the air. It was almost relaxing. He took a right turn into an ivy covered garden that had a long benched swing.

He held the swing as they both sat down and he rocked them back and forth on the swing. He draped his arm over the bench behind her and she moved closer to him. His right hand was playing with hers.

"Why doesn't your dad trust you with the company?"

Her voice was so quiet she wasn't sure he heard her but he gave a deep sigh and he pulled his arm from the back of the bench.

"Let just say there was a little bit of "rebellion" when I was younger. And," Zuko scrubbed at the reddened scar in irritation, "and he saw it as weakness and all but disowned me. So he gave the company to my sister."

Katara leaned back in almost shock. "But you work…"

Zuko shook his head and leaned over crossing his arms on his legs. He kept a steady rhythm on the swing. "Nah, it's suggestions."

Katara was confused, "But you…"

A loud boom came from over her head and bright red and purple lit the sky. A shower of fireworks.

Katara and Zuko looked up. The fireworks too loud for them to continue the conversation. They both leaned back again. Eyes skyward. He wrapped his hand around hers. She gave a deep sigh and looked to him. He was smiling as a golden firework sparkled above them.

Zuko looked down to Katara who was looking at him intently. He let his eyes fall to her lips. Her tongue peeked out to lick them. He cupped her jaw and kissed her opened mouth. He liked this. Her kisses. He captured her bottom lip and bit lightly down on it. She gave a hushed moan and her hands wrapped up and placed into his hair.

He was glad he had decided to let it grow out because those little tugs she was giving made him pull her closer.

"Ah… Zuko." Katara whined and pulled away from him. "Zuko not here." She was breathless and wiped the wetness from under her lip. He pulled her hand away and tugged her back to him. Kissing her heavily and then let her go as she began to gasp for air.

"Fine. Not here." Zuko smiled wickedly and pulled her to her feet. "We're going back."

She felt nervous as they both got out of car and he grabbed her hand again. She felt a blush climb from her chest to her cheeks. They were getting lots of looks. "Zuko… Zuko…" she started in a whisper yelled.

And when they finally got into their own elevator he pressed for her floor and pulled her flush against him. "Zuko… everyone was watching!"

He kissed her hard. "Don't you like an audience." He winked and she flushed and turned to look away. "Hahaha, wait you don't mind?"

Katara was full on pink and was laughing softly with him. "I did _not_ say that."

Zuko's laugh was loud and grabbed both her hand and pulled her from the elevator to her door. She opened it and stepped in. But didn't make it far when Zuko turned her around and kissed her.

The tension from the conversation released itself from her when he unzipped the dress and pulled the fabric from her shoulders.

He groaned when he saw she had only taped down her peaks. She shivered as he swirled his thumbs around the small circles. She stepped closer to him and from the dress and kissed him hard.

"Once more?" she all but gave her permission.

He tilted her head and kissed her deeply. "Last time."

He picked her up and walked to the couch. "Deal." She gasped out as his fingers pinched at her still taped nipple. "Fucking take them off."

He sat down on the couch with her facing him in his lap. She was clutching at the lapels on his suit jacket. He looked between them to the small circle bandages. "How?"

"It's just band aids…" she bit her lip when she felt him scrape on the middle of the bandage again. She was embarrassing how easy her body could respond like this. The ghost like scrapped over the peak and she began to put her hands over his. He only tutted at her and grabbed her chin and drag her back to his lips.

Zuko's tongue pressed to the seam of her lips. He tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Her nails scraped down the muscles in his arms. He drew in a sharp breath, drawing in her bottom lip. He pulled at the bandage of her left tip. She squirmed farther onto his lap. Her hot center brushing his hardening member. The tip stood at attention as he swiped his thumb over it. He let free of her lip only to replace it with the tip under his thumb.

"The other…" Katara's breathy plea caused him to pause his gentle sucks. "Zuko the…" He gently tugged at the bandage. He pulled away slightly with concern when it didn't come off as easily. He gave it a gentle tug and when that didn't work Katara took his hand away from her and looked down. "This would happen." She pulled herself back and worked at the bandage. Her finger finally curled under the sticky part. She winced slightly as she began to pull.

"Why do you put it on?" Zuko rubbed at the now uncovered peak..

"To keep them from showing through the dress." Katara pressed her chest into his hand. "I didn't know how cold the restaurant would be."

"Oh?" Zuko placed light kisses to her neck. "Why didn't you just wear a bra?'

"Mmm." She felt his fingers dip into the sink the skin of her ass. "The way the dress was cut… ugh…" Zuko pushed his fingers closer to the core. She shaked her ass down so that one of his fingers entered her. "Fuck. It would have shown in either the front or the back."

"Oh." Zuko let her ride on his finger. She was already so wet.

Katara's hands were working down the buttons of his shirt. She pushed the shirt and loosened tie off his shoulders. "I like you in blue." Her back arched as he put pressure on her special spot.

"Yeah?" Zuko watched as Katara's mouth dropped open in a loud moan. He added another finger and coated his fingers. He slid them out and towards the other tight hole.

Katara's hands snap to his wrists and she sat up straighter. "No." She looked at him with a very serious face. "No."

Zuko gave a light chuckle, "Fine. Fine." When she let go of his wrist, his fingers went right back to the tight hole. He let his fingers tap it. When Katara shook her head again, "Have you ever?"

"Yes, and it fucking hurts!" She pushed on his wrists again when he swirled around it again. "Don't…"

Zuko smirked, "Next time?" His fingers played at the edge of her wet opening. Katara shook her head at him. Her hands shakingly played with his belt. Her fingers brushing against his very hard member.

Katara crawled from his lap and kneeled between his navy clad legs. Her fingernails scratched along his thighs and back up to the opened belt. She quickly pulled the belt through the loops and undid the button. Her hands were stopped as her fingers caught hold of the zipper.

"Katara, you don't…"

"But I owe you..." Katara looked up at him, Her blue eyes searching him. "For the dressing room incident..."

Katara continued pulling down his zipper and Zuko rose his hips to allow her to pull away his slack and boxers. And no matter how many times Katara saw or felt him, She was still in awe of how large he actually was.

Her fingers wrapped tightly around him and Zuko's head was thrown back in a moan. She snickered when she heard him whisper out a "shit.". Katara peaked up at him before she let her lips touch the very tip. Her hand ran up and down his shaft. The length hardened in between strokes. Her thumb ran over the slightly wet head, his breathing became heavier. And only after a few moments of her mouth being wrapped around him, he moan and his hips pushed up into her mouth.

Zuko's fingers wrapped into her hair and gently pulled. A loud pop came from her mouth and the suction was released from him. His head hit the back of the couch in slight relief. In a blink of an eye, Zuko had Katara under him. Her arms clutching into the back of the couch and her knees spread apart on the seats of the couch.

Zuko pulled her hips back to his. Katara let out scream as he slammed into her very core. Zuko's left hand quickly covered her mouth. There was a few more muffled screams as he slammed into her. Katara pushed back, making his hand slide from mouth and her back curved. "Zuko… faster!"

He was more than willing as he let himself push her into her faster. He was close to his end. And he could tell she still need a way off. He held her hips tight in one spot as he focused on more going in and out than pushing into her certain spot hard.

Zuko leaned over her and kissed her shoulder. Her head dropped to the couch and she rocked her hips back into him. She spread her legs a little farther and he felt himself slide into her with more ease. When his white hips connected with her lightly tanned bottom, her legs twitched from under her. He had to keep a hold of her hips to keep her from collapsing.

"Zuko! Ah!" Katara felt his fingers dig into her lower abdomen. She could hear the shlick of her wet core. This only caused her climax to come faster than she realized.

"Kat…" Her core was clutching around him and he felt himself let go. Zuko's head rested between her shoulder blades as he held her to him. His cock twitching to every pulse around it. Zuko kissed down her spine before pulling out.

Katara kept her head on her crossed arms, letting her breathing even out. She listened as he walked to the kitchen and a small bump of the trashcan lid. She bit her lip as she watched him come back with a glass of water.

Zuko never looked bad. In a navy, black or birthday suit. The dark hair that always seemed to be in a perfect shag was standing in a few places due to her fingers. And then there was his shoulders which were still dotted with a few fingernail marks. And his abdomen was slightly glistening do to sex sweat and the small strip of black hair that led to…

Katara's body immediately started again. She smirked and walked slowly towards him before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom after her. "Again."

...

Hey everyone!

Wow it has been a while! I hope twice the fluffy stuff makes up for it. Thanks for all your comments and support.


	4. Know How to Party 4

Zuko woke to a warm form curve into him. The smell of ocean wrapped around him and the small smile couldn't be helped that formed on his lips. He opened his eyes to Katara's sleeping face against his shoulder. Her eyelashes fluttered and a soft sigh came from her lips.

Zuko turned onto his side and his thumb brushed the underside of her bottom lip. Out of his years on the earth, this had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever woken to. The most beautiful thing he had maybe even seen. Katara's lips gave a few smacks as she turned her head more into the pillows and her body slid further against him. The fuzzy white blanket he had thrown over them after the third go of the night, tickled at his bare thigh.

She was without a doubt the most amazing partner he had ever… _And the positions… Good Spirits_ … She always turned giving him pleasure over her own. Especially that fourth time, when she straddled and sunk down onto him.

He groaned, feeling himself rise. Zuko rubbed at his scared face. He laid a kiss to her forehead, and watched as it wrinkled. He worried she would wake and slowly slid from the bed. He grabbed his littered clothing and quickly and quietly headed for the door.

…

"Zuzu…" Zuko's head snapped up at the sound of someone in his room and up so early. His golden eyes landed on his sister who was wrapped in a robe sitting on his couch. "I crashed here. But it seems you didn't." An all knowing smirk graced her lips.

"What are you… Why are you…?" Zuko walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge. "Here?"

Azula smiled, "Daddy got a tip that two navy clad teenagers ran through lobby and one seemed to look like his son. Now, I just happen to know a very important girl who loves navy. But then i thought 'no way would Zuko wear something other than black, grey or red.' So i came up here to see for myself but there was no one here. Me, being the lovely sister of yours, stayed up for you but you never came home." She sighed and shook her head in a very dramatic way. "So one piece of information connected with the fact that Daddy couldn't wipe the smile from his face." Azula stood from the couch and walked to him. "Why, Zuzu," Zuko grumbled about the nickname. She patted his cheek and took his water. "You have actually, for the very first time, made our father happy."

Azula sipped at the water and Zuko waited for her point. She licked her lips before making her back to the couch. "What I have spent this whole time pondering is why he would be happy by the fact that you're doing the little simple girl... Unless…" Azula turned to him with a great smile. "My, my, Zuko. Does the girl know?" Zuko turned away from Azula confirming her assumptions. "What do you get? What did he promise you?" Azula's voice became more urgent.

Zuko shoved his fingers through his hair. "Leave it alone." He shuffled into his room with a headache forming.

Zuko had been shoving back the thoughts of the deal he and his father had made. Thinking back to that day it seemed like an easy thing to do:

 _Get the girl. Get the account. Make dad happy. He gives account to you._

 _His very own account._

" _It's just a simple game of seduction." Ozai straightened his son's tie. "Just get her to open a bit."_

 _Zuko had to contain an eye roll. He knew how to persuade girls. So that part was easy. What was going to be hard is getting her alone during this party. Zuko shrugged on the jacket. "And I get the account?" He buttoned the jacket and straightened it. "Solely?"_

" _You know how I hate repeating myself. Now let's go." Ozai clapped Zuko's shoulder that made him flinch._

"I am getting some sleep. Don't be here when I wake up." Zuko closed the door to his room and fell to his bed as sleep enveloped him.

Zuko woke to the sound of knocking. He rose and quickly pulled on a pair of discarded sweats. When the knocking continued, he grumbled about impatience at this time in the morning. When he swung open the door to yell at the annoyance, he stopped and blinked away the sleep.

"'Bout time." Katara bounded in wearing a white strapless bathing suit top and white bottoms with a sheer white wrap that was tied at her hips. "Did you just wake up?" Katara turned and walked backwards before turning and going to the kitchen.

"Well someone kept me up last night." Zuko mumbled and scratched at bare chest. He watched as she shrugged and grabbed a glass of water. Though he could see a light dusting of pink. "Don't take this in a wrong way but why are you here?" _So early!_

"Well tonight is my last night here and I haven't seen either of the pools or had lunch on the rooftop garden!" She rattled off a few things. Zuko watched as she ticked things off on her fingers. And then she gave a laugh to something that made his lips twitch up before falling back into its straight line. She continued on something about her brother. She turned around and went through the living room. And Zuko watched her walking away. The swing of her hips. She goes to his room and when he enters she's sitting cross legged on the bed. "fucked, right there in front of the dancing hippos that were actually part duck."

"Huh?" Zuko zoned back in. "Who did what?"

Katara laughed, "I figured you weren't paying attention. Now go get dressed." she leaned back on her hands.

Zuko felt the automatic pull to her. He let it lead him to her and he captured her chin in his fingers. His lips just centimeters away from hers. He watched her long eyelashes flutter to a close. "Or I could undress you."

He felt a smile pull at her lips. He let his lips touch that smile. It was always so soft. Even when it was heated and there was clothes being tugged off. Her lips always remained this soft and there was a taste of something sweet.

"Mmm." Katara gave a satisfied hum, while her fingers slid over the cords in his throat and into his hair. She gave the hairs a sharp tug. His hand dropped from her chin and both of his hands found a knee, pulling the apart. He leaned her down on the bed. Katara squealed and followed it up with a giggle.

But soon all the humor was gone and a moan left her. Zuko's slight gruff, tickled her neck as he nipped at the spot below her ear. He raised her legs as he climbed onto the bed. Her bare thighs lying on his cotton sweats. His fingers raked up and down them a few strokes.

Katara's fingernails indented his back as his thumb rubbed at the innermost parts of her thighs. She pulled his face back to hers and gave a light sigh when there lips met.

Their lips slipping gently over each other's. A gentle tug pulled at Katara's bottom lip and a sighed moan escaped her. Zuko's slightly rough fingertips were drawing circle designs over her skin. His fingers masterfully tugging at her wrap and removing it from her.

Katara's fingers gently scraped at his shoulder blades when his hands slid to her back pulling her against him. The places where skin met skin warmed her but when fingers massaged into her spine she shivered.

A very soft whimper escaped her lips as he pulled from her. He placed gentle pecks to her jaw down her neck and to her collar bone. He played with the clasp of her top and bit down lightly to her shoulder when his hands still fumbled with the clasp. When he finally released the clasp he pulled it from her quickly. His left hand and lips quickly covered the slightly puckered tips.

"Mmm, Zuko."

Zuko almost came undone with those words. But he restrained himself. He wanted… No, he _needed_ this to be more than the quick little fucks they had been doing. He didn't know when he was ever going to get this opportunity again. If this was going to be it. Their last time. Then he wanted to memorize everything about her.

And that's what he did. After his tongue had taste tested both of her sweet tips, he kissed and nipped at every inch of her skin. Filling his memory with the sounds she made when he bit next to her belly button. Or how she arched up when he pulled her bottoms down a few inches to place wet kisses to the small dip of her hip.

He stood and pulled her bottoms with him. He turned to his dresser behind him. He pulled out his box and pulled out the last one. It was like a sign. A sign he definitely needed this to last.

When he turned back to her, she was leaned up on her elbows and watching him. She had moved farther up on the already messed up bed.

Katara reached for him once he had climbed back over her. Her fingers slipped into his hair and he connected their lips. There was no urgency but it was still dripping with heat and needing.

She let his tongue dance with hers and when she lost the battle, he licked the top row of her teeth and his finger slowly slid into her already wet center.

Katara wiggled her hips trying to find more friction. But stopped when she heard Zuko grunt. He pushed in a second finger and pulled both fingers along her 'undo' zone. Katara's moan was muffled by Zuko's mouth.

He pulled back and watched her enjoy herself. Her hands fell from around his neck to beside her. His left hand slid into her right and she intertwined their fingers.

He pulled his fingers from her and wiped them against the red sheets. And aligned himself to her. He slowly pushed the head in before leaning over and kissed her.

It was so sweet and teasingly slow. But when his other hand intertwined with hers, he pulled himself way to look at her. "Say it."

"Just this…" Katara raised her head to peck small kisses to his lips. "once… Zuko." she sighed slightly on his name. Katara laid herself back out for him.

Navy blue met dark gold and Katara nodded. Zuko smiled and slowly connected white hips to tanned ones. He watched as navy blue disappeared behind long lashes and a hushed moan barely push past her lips. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder but pulled back to watch again.

Katara's fingers tightened around his when he pulled back and slowly entered her again. She wanted this. _By the spirits did she want this_. And when his hips connected with her a third time, another moan had slipped out. She bit her lip and opened her eyes to see he was still watching her. "Faster…"

Katara didn't know her voice could sound that helpless and needy until that word left her. But Zuko did as she asked and pushed into her faster. He kissed down her shoulder to her neck. The scarred skin lightly brushed her jaw.

It sent something deep down into her gut. A feeling she had told herself not to feel. But with him slowly pushing her to an edge and doing it so gently. She was sure those feelings would pop up anyway.

Katara's heart fluttered at the thoughts but she leaned up and lightly bit onto Zuko's shoulder. Her tongue tracing over the warm skin in between her teeth. Zuko moaned into her neck. And a chill slid down her spine. She released the skin and gave light kisses to it.

Her head fell back to the pillows when Zuko adjusted his hips and connected to a very sensitive spot. She felt her core pulse around him. Her fingers clenched onto his. And when he hit that spot again, she wrapped her legs up and around him.

Zuko felt the slow burn building in his stomach and when she bit him, damn it, it went straight to pushing him closer to an edge. So when his hips snapped to hers again, he was afraid he was going to lose himself. Her core was tightening around him and he had to pull one of his hands away from her to hold to her hips.

 _Agni…_ He was close. "Katara… I'm…" He couldn't finish. Katara gave out multiple whines and whimpers as she came down from her high. He kissed her hard and fiercely. Lips caught between teeth and slipped when a gasp was needed.

Zuko leaned back and took both hips in his hands and pulled her flush against him. His knuckles turned white with the grip. He twitched inside her a few more times before he laid her hips gently back down.

He put his elbows on either side of her head and leaned so their foreheads touched. Katara's fingernails scratched at the his triceps. Her body tired. _And slightly sore._ Her face showed discomfort as he pulled from her.

Zuko caught it. He pulled back but caught her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Hey, you okay?"

She nodded and placed her hands on her stomach. "Sore."

Zuko chuckled and walked to his bathroom. The feeling of deja vu hitting him as he tied off the condom and threw it away. He grabbed a rag and put it under the warm water. He walked back out to her.

Katara's eyes were closed and she had pulled a red sheet over herself. He leaned over and placed the warm cloth to her lower stomach and replaced the red sheet. She moaned in appreciation and her eyes fluttered open to him.

Zuko felt a pain in his chest. _It's just a one time thing. This all was just for a short time._ Then why did he feel this way. Knowing she left first thing after the party, made him almost sick.

' _What do you get?'_ Azula's voice rang in his head.

Katara woke sometime later with a cold damp towel under her thigh. She rose to see the sunshine through the dark curtains and Zuko leaned against the door frame. A smile on his lips.

A smile lifted up the edges of her lips. But for some reason she couldn't put her all into it. She glanced down at red sheets over her legs.

She hadn't felt like this in 4 years. It left her with slight dread. She knew it was coming to an end. She knew it then and she knows it now. She tugged at the cold cloth.

Just a few more hours.

Zuko watched as the wheels turned in her head. He padded softly to her and held out the coffee mug. Half of it had been drank from but she accepted anyway. He watched as her lips touched the cup. "Better?"

She nodded and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Mm. Time?"

Zuko pulled his phone from his jean pocket. "Right at 2."

Katara nodded again. And sipped at the coffee. "What time tonight?"

"6:30."

"Okay."

Zuko watched she handed him the empty mug back and slid from the bed. Her hands checking to see her bottoms were back over her hips and her top was back in place. She then rubbed her arms. "Cold?"

She nodded. He walked over and pulled out a hoodie from his closet. She raised her arms and he slid it over her with smile. Her hair was a mess when her head came through the hole. He pushed it all back and didn't stop himself when he finally cleared a spot on her forehead, he kissed it.

Katara slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and let her fingers grip the fabric of his t-shirt. Her heart gripped tight. "I leave tonight."

"Yeah." Zuko pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. His fingers played with the soft curls at the ends of her hair.

They stood there like that for sometime. Both lost in their own thoughts. But both thoughts included them and what they would do after tonight. It would have to be strictly business from there on out. This "one time thing" ended here.

Tonight.

But now there was more to it. They were standing in each other's arms like an actual couple. Not fucking buddies.

Zuko came to the realization first and stepped away from her. Katara began feeling coldness not just from the room anymore.

"You wanted to see the pools right?" Zuko masked his face and rubbed at the red scar over his left eye. "I'll uh get changed."

The day was spent hand in hand. He took her to a late lunch on the terrace. The sunshine giving Katara's skin a lovely glow. They ate in light conversation. Talking like they had the past three days. He hadn't realized how much he was going to miss this. He was just trying to soak it all in.

But Katara's favorite part was the current situation. She had just beat him swimming the full length of the pool. Twice. And when he finally caught up to her his arms wrapped around her midsection and fingers massaged at her lower abdomen. And her fingers linked into his. His forehead leaned against her shoulder as they looked on to the other few swimming in the pool.

 _Mmm._ She could stay like this forever. Maybe they could continue this when they opened the hotel at the resort. Katara leaned her head back on his shoulder and Zuko peppered her with a few light kisses to her collar bone.

"You'll come see the resort right? Once its refurbished?" Katara asked.

"Of course. I mean I would like to see what my father is investing in." Zuko gave a chuckle and turned her around.

"I was thinking a big party. Well probably not as big as tonight because I don't think I know that many people. But a grand opening. With lots of flames." She lifted her legs to around his waist and her hands sat on his shoulders. She giggled when she saw the dark red mark on his shoulder. Her fingers pressed into it gently.

"What is with you and flames?" Zuko laughed.

"I don't know. They've just kind of grown on me." She shrugged and he shook his head.

"A party sounds great. And if you need contacts. Let me introduce you tonight to a few people." Zuko pulled her closer to him and let his fingers play at the little white bikini bottoms.

"Would you?" Katara touch moved into his long strands of hair.

"I will. Now hold your breath." Katara gave a confused work before holding her breath. Zuko dunked them down and he pulled Katara's face towards his. He give her easy kisses to her lips and she smiled into the kiss.

They resurfaced quickly. Katara pulled back a little and bit her lip. "What was that for?"

"Cause… Your drive to make this resort is really inspiring and you just looked like you needed to be kissed." Zuko shrugged.

"Oh? Is that how I looked the first night?" Katara laughed and let herself unwind from him.

Zuko only laughed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "One more lap. Loser had to buy winner an ice cream."

"What are you twelve?" Katara laughed and shook her head but took the deal anyway. "Deal."

Katara and Zuko placed themselves against the side of the pool. "Ready?"

"Set." Katara answered.

"Go!" They called at the same time and both took off. Zuko a little farther at first due to the push off the wall but Katara didn't take long to catch up and beat him to the other end. Her fingertip brushing the wall seconds before his.

"Redo!" Zuko called as he came up. He sent a splash to her. She turned and splashed him back.

"No, stop being a sore loser." She tried to protect herself from the amount of water Zuko sprayed at her. She laughed and started moving away. She was pulling herself out when arms wrapped around. Fingers tickled up her sides. She laughed loudly and tried to push his hands away. "No!"

Zuko laughed, "Then race again." He didn't let up on tickling her sides.

"No!" She laughed and splashed at him. "Let go!" She coughed on a little water that had gotten in her mouth. Zuko quickly released her. Katara coughed a few more times before splashing Zuko one last time and climbed from the pool.

"I'll take that ice cream another time." She dried herself off. And looked over to see Zuko following her lead. "I need to get ready. It's almost 5 now."

"I'll walk you back." Zuko wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his t shirt and threw it over his bitten shoulder.

"Oh no. I plan on actually getting dressed and meeting you at this party. So no. I'm leaving you here." Katara winked. "All wet and bothered."

Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Their lips millimeters from touching. "That's not a wise thing to say, Kat."

"Kiss me." Katara breathed out, her eyes were in a sort of daze.

Zuko took her request. He leaned down those few millimeters and kissed her deeply. He kissed her like this was the last. _Who knows maybe this was their last._

Katara pulled back with a gasp. She blushed and walked away. Zuko only smirked and followed after her. "Wet and bothered."

He saw Katara's shoulders shrug up in a laugh.

Katara slid into her room with a sigh. Today's events were exactly what she needed. She dropped the towel to the ground and moved into the room. Stopping when she saw a large box on her bed.

She quickly walked and began unwrapping it. The gold tissue paper fluttering as she lifted the lid. There was a cream colored square that sat on top.

 _Kat_

 _Pick you up at 6:45._

 _Zuko_

Katara pushed back the perfectly folded tissue paper and saw a beautiful garnet color. _The dress._ Katara quickly unfolded the top. It sparkled golden and the red was so nice. She gently placed it on the bed and then grabbed the the skirt and twirled it out. _Just as perfect as it was in the store._ She bit her lip remembering that day.

She looked down to see another box. She opened it and smiled. Gold strapped heels. A small note placed on top.

 _I asked Azula. So if you don't like them call her. Also she put something extra in this box._

She looked down to see a gold hair bands and makeup. She smiled.

 _Perfect._

Katara stepped into the ballroom. Flashbacks from her first night here flash through her mind. But this time her fingers were clasped to Zuko's arm. She looked up to him.

He was dressed in a dark red suit jacket with black silk lapels that matched her dress with black suit pants and a black buttoned up shirt. He had this perfect shag with his hair though the back looked shorter.

"When did you have time to get a haircut?" Katara asked.

Zuko chuckled, "How did you notice that? She didn't even take off an inch."

"It looks good." Katara patted her fingers in his elbow.

They descend down the stairs. Katara can feel a cold wind on her thigh every time a split opens as she steps down. She could also feel the multiple eyes on them. But it was strange, she almost felt empowered by them. Or maybe that was the confidence just coming off of Zuko. Whatever it was, she wanted to feel like this every time she stepped into the room.

Once they had reached the bottom, Zuko nodded to his dad. And Ozai gave a very large smile. _All his plans worked perfectly. The girl on his son's arm and the account in his name. This was the perfect plan indeed._ Ozai looked over to the girl's father who was talking to one of the many guests here. A folder that sat snuggly in his hands. He walked quickly to his son and his date.

"Ms. Katara." Ozai smiled and held out his hand. Katara felt all the confidence drain from her. Nervousness soon sat in its place. "You look lovely

"Mr. Firelord, Thank you. And your parties never cease to amaze me." Katara commented and she wanted to smack herself instead she let go of Zuko's arm and shook his father's hand. But Ozai's smile seem to widen as he looked around, as if to only just now realize what a great job he had done. Zuko seemed to relax a bit and placed his hand to the small of her back.

"Father," Zuko and his father nodded to each other, "I was just about to take Katara around and introduce her to a few people."

"Ah, yes, well please don't let me stop you." Ozai smiled and lightly tapped Zuko's shoulder. Katara couldn't help but see the small flinch that he gave.

Zuko quickly guided them away. And towards the first couple. They were a bit older, maybe close to their parents age. "Mr. and Mrs. Beifong," He gave time for Katara and them to shake hands and exchange pleasantries. "Our families go way back. The Beifong's are in the construction business."

"Mostly rocks." A voice came from slightly behind the couple.

A shorter girl, stood in a stunning silk gown in emerald green. She smiled but not in their direction. "How you doing, Sparky?"

 _Sparky?_ Katara was so confused. But when Zuko let go of he and quickly wrapped the girl in a hug, she got even more confused.

"Toph! I didn't know if you were going to make it! We missed you last time." He pulled back but kept his hands on her shoulders. Katara gave a small fidget and it caught Zuko's attention. "Oh, Toph." He pulled her hand and reached out for Katara's. He connected their hands and The girl's glazed green eyes looked over to her. "This is Katara."

The girl smile. "You finally dumped that bitch, Mai?"

"Toph!" Her parent's scolded her. But the girl only simply lifted her shoulders up.

Katara smiled and shook the girl's hand slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, Zuko, she sounds pretty." Toph clasped her fingers tighter around Katara's fingers.

"Trust me, she is." The tone made Katara raise her head and look to him. His gaze was sweeping down her again. The smallest of blush was creeping up to her cheeks. Zuko cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his neck. "I was just introducing her to a few people. Would you like to join us?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Please!" She dropped Katara's hand and grasped to Zuko.

Zuko smiled and extended his other elbow to Katara. She gave a sweet smile and linked her fingers in the crook of his arm. "Good. Now I have two women. I must be the luckiest man in the room."

Katara shook her head. But he continued around the room. She met many different clients and laughed at the many different little quirks Toph would say after they had walked away from the couple. A few times Zuko had scolded her because they hadn't walked far enough way and he was afraid that the couple had heard. But Toph would only shrug her shoulders.

Katara smiled when her eyes finally landed on someone she knew. "Sokka."

Her brother turned with a large smile on his face. "Kat!" He hugged her as she stepped away from Zuko. He pulled her back after the brief hug and looked down at her. "Has dad seen you yet?" Katara shook her head. "I wonder how he feels about you wearing these colors?"

"It's just a dress, So." Katara turned around and Sokka slung an arm around her shoulders. "Anyway… Sokka. This is Zuko and Toph."

Zuko and Sokka exchanged a weird head nod thing. Then he turned to Toph, her hand was stuck out and he shook it. Toph gave a light blush that only Katara caught.

The four stood in easy conversation. Talking about schooling and different facts about one another. When Zuko heard the start of a song he turned to Katara. "Dance with me?"

Katara looked to Toph and Sokka who were in a discussion on which rock actually wrapped around the middle ring of Ba Sing Se. She nodded and Zuko led her to the floor. A few other couples were there and already dancing.

Zuko clasped Katara's right hand and pulled her close with his left one. They stepped and swayed to the music. "So…" Zuko had started. But he didn't really know what to follow up with. His feelings were all jumbled and the words inside his head were all swirling around.

"Yeah." Katara seemed to finish for him. And they both busted out laughing. Gathering the attention of everyone within a five feet radius of them. They quieted their laughter and Katara looked up to Zuko. "Thanks for introducing me to some people. It will really help to have some others at the party besides you and me."

"I think I would like that party very much." Zuko slid his face close to hers. She smiled and closed her eyes as his forehead touch hers. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

"Only about 500 times." Katara gave a small giggle. "Thank you, by the way, for the dress. I think it's my favorite."

Zuko could only smile and if he knew he could stop himself, he would have kissed her.

Katara finally sat down to one of the tables sitting on the side of the of the ballroom. Her eyes drifted to Zuko. He smiled and shook hands with an older couple.

"Red looks good on you. It almost pisses me off how well it goes with that complexion." Azula in sat in a black lace and burgundy velvet dress. The low neckline was trimmed with lace and when she crossed her legs the dress split open and revealed her whole leg and leather booties.

"Thanks." Katara crossed her leg as well and turned towards Azula.

Azula smirked and looked over to her brother. "You know I didn't think he could do it."

"It?" Katara questioned.

"The deal." Azula shrugged and took a sip from the glass she had been carrying. "Dad promised Zuko the account if he could get it."

"He did?" Katara looked at Azula bewildered.

"Oh yes," Azula gave a sinister giggle. "Oh but my favorite part of Zuko's plan was… you."

 _Me?_

"And by that look on your face. I'd say he didn't think to tell you this."

 _Was it all a game? Get the girl and get the account. Fastest way to the account: Bang the daughter._

 _How could she be so stupid? So nieve? What made her think that this was more?_ Katara's eyes blurred as she looked over to the man she thought she had figured out. _Just sex? Great moon spirit… she was so stupid._

Katara gritted her teeth slightly to keep the tears back. "Yeah. I guess I missed something. Um, excuse me?"

Katara stood and let one and only one tear fall. She brushed it away and made quick steps to her father. _Fine. You play the girl to get the account. But forgot that without the girl you can't get the account. You played the wrong girl, Zuko._ Katara stepped to her father's side with a smile. Ozai stood near by holding a document. "Father. Can I have a word?"

Hakoda turned and eyes widened at his daughter's apparel. "You have spent too long here." Hakoda laughed out. "But now is not the time. Ozai is about to get everyone's attention."

Ozai made his way to a slightly platformed area and made a waving motion.

"Dad, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"There was a…"

"Mr. Hakoda." Ozai called with a large smile on his face. Hakoda nodded and smiled walking towards the platform.

Katara's eyes began to water again as she caught eyes with one red rimmed golden eye.

Zuko had watched her. The whole time. It was hard not to. The red that floated around her made her look like a flame. But now when he looked at her. He knew that she knew. His feet however did not move until he heard hand clapping. And by that point, she had walked up the stairs.

Zuko took a quick jog to follow her. Katara was standing halfway between the elevators and the lobby. And by the time he reached her he had to stop the elevator door from closing. _Agni that girl was so pretty in red…_ "Kat."

"You got what you want." Katara spat out. "So leave the rest be."

"What do you…"

"You got the account. Congratulations." Katara pressed on 'closed' the button hard.

"Wait." Zuko pushed at the closing doors making them open again.

"What?" Katara snapped

Zuko took a step back. The doors sliding close before he could think to stop them. But he turned and slammed the up button multiple times. It took another minute before another. His fingers pressed the second highest button but the elevator didn't move. "Dammit!"

Zuko ran towards the front desk. "I… I need a key… key to presidental suite…"

The hostess shook her head. "I'm not…"

Zuko looked around quickly. He needed to get to her. This wasn't what she thought. Well it was in the beginning but it definitely wasn't now. Not even close. He needs her to know that. "Look. Its an emergency."

"It's against…"

Zuko slammed his hand down on the desk and turned away from the hostess. "Policy."

Zuko shook his head. He could wait in the lobby. She was leaving tonight. He would catch her here tonight. He would make her understand. That he…Zuko sat down hard into one of the single red chairs in front of the fireplace. He really… Zuko shook his head no. _That was too soon. Too fast. We weren't anything. But there she is. Somehow consuming him and his heart._

Zuko shoved his hand through his hair. He looked up when he felt his heat source being blocked.

Azula stood with her hands on her hips. "Dad was about to ask you to speak. I mean it is your account and all."

Zuko stood anger coursed through him as he came face to face with his younger sister. "You! You told her!" Zuko clenched his fists at his sides. "It wasn't even sealed yet! I was gonna tell her the good news once the documents were signed!"

Azula smirked, "So that way it seems like it wasn't the deal all along? So that way you could cover up you were just trying to woo her into giving us the business. So that way…"

"Just shut up!" Zuko turned away and gripped his hair in between his fingers. What she was saying… It wasn't true. Sure at the beginning it was but now it was so much… Zuko sat again and looked down at his hands.

Azula left him sitting there. He didn't know how long he hand been there until he felt someone nudge his shoulder. His eyes opened and he had a crick in his neck. He went to rub his neck and looked up to the concerned hostess. "Sir?"

"What time is it?" Zuko stood quickly and looked around. He rubbed at his neck as it gave a twinge.

"2:30. Can I get you something?" She asked but he shook his head.

 _Damn. She was gone now. She would never know. No. He could go down there. No that wouldn't work. He could call._

Zuko pulled out his phone. Bt as he scrolled through his phone, Of all of the 238 contacts in his phone he doesn't have hers. "Damn."

There was an ache in his chest. He just kept losing out. How was he gonna tell her.

He _loved_ her.

Hey everyone!

Again thanks so much for reading and commenting! I know it has been a while! But this chapter only came to me in parts and having to fill in those parts took me a little bit longer than usual to figure out.

There will be one last chapter to this. And then it will all come to a close.

I do plan on writing more. So this is not my end of Zutara. AT ALL.


	5. Know How to Party 5

**Six months later**

Katara let her head fall to the desk in exhaustion. The desk was cluttered with papers. Numbers and names and many little scribble written on each. It wasn't the paperwork that had her tired. No, it was the amount of sleep she got. And as much as she wanted to blame it on the papers in front of her that was just not the case.

Her eyes fluttered close but there under the lids was Zuko. She could not get him out of her mind. She tried. She even went on a date to get the shaggy dark haired man out of her head. But nothing helped. She compared the man to Zuko in every little detail. All the way down to how rough the guys lips were when he kissed her cheek good night.

She sighed and the papers blew slightly across the desk. Her brows furrowed. All the numbers came up correctly but after this much remodeling she figured there would be something that would come up and push them into the red. But it never came. They budgeted a couple of thousand more than they ever needed.

Though Katara never went down to the resort to see it herself, she saw that they were making great progress. She wanted to go down there but any time it came up she would quite often be suddenly busy for that day and send someone else in her place. She wasn't trying to avoid the place. Just a certain person.

And when she looked at the papers again she was in awe of Zuko. He knew where to put the money and was handling this project with great sufficiency. Even though lately it seems like small details were being changed. The schemes seemed to turn more to a red shade. And other small tweaks that were causing a few of the zeros to grow after the dollar sign.

Katara shook her head. It really wasn't much of her business how they decorated the new hotel. Just pay attention to how much they spend so they could get it back in sales.

Katara wrote a quick email to her father's assistant about the party she had been planning for the grand opening. She stretched and pushed away from the desk. Her eyes widened at 4:23 AM written on her cell phone. "Ugh."

She walked down the hall of the offices the lights off and the sound of her heels annoyed her as they clicked with each step. She stopped and took them off knowing that she had no one to impress this time at night… _Or morning._

By the time she had reached her bed and the cool sea foam green sheets, she was already off in dream land. Her dreams were like little flashbacks but with smaller incidents that only happened here in her dream world. Like the one she had a few night ago of Zuko touching her in the seat of that red car they had taken to dinner. Or the one where Zuko had her pushed on her desk. Or the one that Zuko had finally shown up to her offices and with tears in her eyes he had kissed her. Telling her he loved her and how sorry he really was. Or the time…

 _Beep Beep Beep!_

Katara's tired eyes flashed open. Her 6:30 alarm going off.

* * *

 **Six months later**

Katara tugged at the strapless bra again before checking the mirror again. The blue grey dress complemented her tones well enough. Though she was tired of the color. The sweetheart cut dipped just right and the high low was folded in all the right directions. The lace and floral applique was just right.

Katara stepped into the two leveled crystal ballroom. Her silver stilettos clicked on the frosted glass floor of the second level. She looked over the party. She looked over everything. It was sparkling and had frosted glass everywhere and the silvers and blue actually complimented everything. Eyes searching for… _No. No. She was just looking over the party._

"You won't find him here."

Katara's brown curls swished around her shoulders as she turned her head. Toph stood in a forest green sheath dress. Her hair was pulled back and a crown of golden leaves sat atop of her head. She wore her signature smirk to pair with it. Toph held out her hand. Katara nodded and took it. "I, uh, didn't. I wasn't… Wait how did you?"

Toph smiled largely, "My parents just went down and told me where you were."

"You look amazing tonight." Katara commented.

"I would say the same but well…" Toph waved her hand infront of her face. "Now back to…"

"Come on," Katara cut her off. She didn't want to have the conversation Toph was trying to get to. Katara help lead Toph down to the main level of the ballroom.

A photographer asked for them to pause and caught a few pictures before the two walked on. Katara felt a cold feeling in to left. Her eyes turned to see Azula in black dress. Even more scandalous than the last. But the pale skin against the black organza looked gorgeous. Katara nodded to her. Azula simply lifted her head and turned back to the guest she had been talking to.

"Did Sokka come?" Toph asked next to her. Katara pulled her attention back to her.

"Uh yeah, He is…" Katara looked around quickly. Her eyes landed on him with a large plate piled high of the ore derbs of the night. Katara gave a deep sigh and shook her head. "Making a fool of himself. Come on."

Toph giggled softly and held tightly to Katara's elbow as she maneuvered them about the room. When they finally approached Sokka had a full mouth and a small shrimp tail was hanging out of her mouth. Katara laughed at the ridiculous of her brother.

Katara realized how long it had been since the last time she laughed. And her laughter fell slightly but a large smile still on her face. She looked to Toph. _Was she right? Was he not going to be here?_ Katara scanned the party again. If the ballroom was anything like the rest of the hotel. Zuko did an amazing job.

She excused herself from Sokka and Toph who had begun yet another argument about what rocks were used to build the library at Ba Sing Se University. Katara made her way to the lobby and took a deep breath. _She could do this. As long as he didn't show._

 _But you want him to show._ Katara's heart fluttered.

"He won't be coming."

Katara turned quickly, a hand over her beating heart. "Azula."

"Dad took him off the project. Something about him not thinking with his head."Azula shrugged her bare shoulder. Her blood red lips drew into a smile. "Or at least not the correct head."

Katara's jaw dropped. "Off the project?"

"And the pay roll. And the bank accounts. Pretty much everything…" Azula cocked her hip to the side. "So you won't be…"

Azula stopped and both her and Katara turned to the glass doors that slid open.

Zuko walked in dressed in a dark grey suit and a navy tie that laid on the white button up. His hair had gotten longer and his face seemed a little more slimmed. Katara felt her breath get caught when he looked to her. His eyes widened slightly but he only nodded in their direction.

There was another man beside him with a bald head and a large smile. He wore a bright yellow shirt under his dark red velvet suit coat. He nodded to them before following Zuko into the ballroom behind them.

Katara and Azula could both only seem to stare as they walked past. Both girls with their mouths Azula's face seemed to pale even more.

"If you'll excuse me." Azula said and hurried after the two gentlemen. Katara took quick steps after her.

There seemed to be a hush as Zuko had entered the ballroom. The exact replica of what he had planned was before his eyes. Zuko nodded to a few people who stood right in the door but moved in. Small whispers began as he moved towards Katara's father. Aang never many steps behind him.

Zuko made it to Hakoda at the same time as his father. Azula and Katara stepped behind him but not into the circle. Zuko took a deep breath and Hakoda nodded.

"Sir, I have a proposition to make. That will both benefit you and your company." Zuko started.

"Zuko. This is a…" Ozai had begun.

Hakoda held up his hand to the man. And smiled to Zuko to continue. Aang slightly knocked elbows with him. Zuko cleared his throat.

"I would like to buy out the owner of this hotel."

Hakoda's eyes widened and Ozai was practically shooting flames from his head.

"I will run it as was planned." Aang opened the folder he had been carrying as Zuko talked. He pointed to some main points.

"Zuko." Ozai's voice was stern and he took a step towards him. Aang held out a hand and another folder. Ozai fummed and opened the folder. "What's this?"

"The contract, to both you and Zuko and from company to company. Showing that Zuko was to manage and run this project.." Aang answered him. "Alone."

"Dad?!" Azula clutched to her father's arm as she looked over the documents.

"And how do you plan on buying me out?!" Ozai turned abruptly to Zuko. "You have no finances. No history of how to…"

Zuko nodded but looked to Hakoda. "These things are true. But I have financial backers." Zuko motioned to Aang beside him. "As far as experience. I come from a long line of hotel managers."

Hakoda's smile widened throughout the whole ordeal in front of him. But he looked to his daughter.

Katara had remained quiet through the whole transaction. Her eyes were filling with tears. And when Zuko turned to her, she felt the weight of the world. His life was on the line and it was hers to give or take away from him.

If this would have happened last year, when Zuko had… _They had both been tricked. Zuko had been played by his own father. SHE had been played by his father._ And when she met his eyes, she knew he had read her.

Zuko watched as Katara's head nodded. The pain in his chest and the weight on his shoulders, lifted. He felt like he could breathe again. He wanted to kiss her. Hold her in his arms and smother her in kisses.

Zuko looked back to Hakoda. Hakoda reached out and shook his hand.

Aang stepped forward and handed Ozai another document. "We will need you to leave the premises now please, sir."

Ozai looked exasperated. He looked at the documents, Hakoda and Zuko's still joined hands, to the others around them. "I...I…"

Two large men stepped up behind him. Azula gaped like a fish. Her mouth opening and closing. But followed after her father and the escorts.

"We'll talk about this Monday." Hakoda patted the boy's shoulder. "I think there is someone who would like to speak with you." He nodded to the person behind Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko slowly turned to her. She was stunning. The year without her was a nightmare. Then the business with his father. But then she nodded her head. The nightmare he was living disappeared. "Katara…" Katara's navy eyes sparkled up to his. He reached out and cupped her cheek. Katara blinked at the contact and held her breath. She bit her lip. But it was tugged free by Zuko's thumb. He stepped to her and her hands found his chest. "Kat." He breathed out and touched her forehead to his. Her eyelashes fluttering close. "I am so sorry."

Katara's eyes emptied the tears she had been holding back. She felt Zuko's lips catch at the tear that ran down her right cheek. She breathed in and clutched at his suit jacket. Her eyes opened only slightly as turned her face to capture his.

Their lips touching softly together. Zuko wrapped his arms tightly around her mid-section. He whispered, "Sorry." over and over against her lips. She pulled away and shook her head. "Zuko."

Zuko stepped back. Rejection. That was the only look she say in those deep golden eyes that had haunted all of her dreams. A smile pulled at her lips and she shook her head again. Emotions flooding her head. _Love._ Being the one that stuck out.

"I love you." Katara whispered out. There seemed to be a split second reaction before Zuko pulled her flush against him. Their lips connecting again. Zuko's fingers carded into her hair.

"Say it, again." Zuko pulled away slightly.

Katara pecked his lips. "I love you, Zuko."

Zuko crushed his lips to her. "I love you too." Zuko finally said after he pulled back for her to take a gasp. But the break wasn't long as Katara pulled him back to her.

* * *

 **A year later**

Katara sat on her desk with Zuko between her knees. Both chests heaved and taking in deep breaths between the heavy kisses. Katara had Zuko's shirt tails out and the tie had been discarded along with his suit jacket. Her fingers were making quick work of his buttons on his light blue shirt. "Door?"

"Locked." Zuko breathed out and kissed Katara along her throat.

The meeting had lasted way too long for both of their tastes but with the hotel running better and either business had expected there was a lot to talk about. But the heated stares Katara had been throwing him made it hard for him to pay attention to the whole presentation.

Zuko's fingers tugged up the light blue blouse Katara wore. It being discarded into the same pile as his suit jacket and tie. He was quick to add her other clothes to the pile .Katara seemed to have the same idea.

Zuko leaned her down farther on the desk and aligned himself to her entrance. "Say it."

Katara smiled and looked up to him. "Just this once."

Zuko gave a light huff and connected his hips to hers in one swift motion. He grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him. A low moan came from her throat. Her tight center gave small squeezes to his shaft.

Katara wrapped her legs around his waist. She gave a small smile when she pushed her stilettos into his soft backside after a few thrusts, Zuko looked down between them then over his shoulder. A smirk graced his face when he saw the object that had pressed into him. Katara shrugged and Zuko pushed into her. He leaned over so he could whisper in her ear. "I thought we agreed to no heels in bed, Katara."

"Bed." Katara threw her head back as Zuko pushed into her very center. "Fu… Being the key word there."

Zuko shook his head. She felt his teeth scrape against the sensitive part of her neck. Her continued to thrust deep into her. He shift his hips slightly. Causing Katara's hips to raise from the desk and a whine coming from her lips. "Mhmm."

"Zuko…" Katara slid her hands to his shoulder blades and her fingernails dipped into him.

The word sent the warmth that had been pooling to bursting to escape him. He gritted his teeth. "Kat."

"I know." Katara's back arched off the desk. She felt Zuko's lips attach to her again. And she cried out as his fingers rubbed the sensitive nub. "Close?"

"Yeah." Zuko breathed out. He removed his fingers from her center and clasped them to her hips when her felt her orgasm claim her. He pushed his hips causing her to go higher. Warmth pooled into her.

Katara felt soft kisses placed along her collarbone. "Mmm." Katara hummed. "Move I have to clean my desk."

Zuko looked down on her. "Seriously?"

Katara pushed him off. She laughed as she quickly pulled up her silk panties. "Seriously." She rearranged her desk. Placing her name plate on the center.

"Mrs. Katara Firelord, CEO." Zuko came up and wrapped his arms around his wife. "It has a nice ring to it."

"I love you." Katara closed her eyes as Zuko kissed her temple.

* * *

 **The End!**

Thank you all for reading my first full fanfiction! It was tons of fun and I loved everyone's responses. This is the end of Know How to Party. I hope you all have enjoyed it!

Check out my account for other works soon to come!

Thanks again!


End file.
